


something bigger

by rottedboy



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, hot I know, it's gonna have some smut in it EVENTUALLY, it's uhhh vampire hunter AU, larry's the vampire and sal's the hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottedboy/pseuds/rottedboy
Summary: sal's in somewhat of a 'relationship' with his best friend, who happens to a vampire, he happens to be a hunter, a situational issue rather than of his own choice. sal's got some 'demons' to shake off, and the only way to do so is to track down the one that started this shit, and with a vampire stuck to his side who's more than willing to help, it can't be that hard, right?





	something bigger

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my sal... pwease check out his fic while you at it... >https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471975<  
> also, i didn't beta this or anything, so if there's mistakes please disregard because i was so tired but so inspired.

“ You know… “ 

A familiar voice rang around him, the blue haired male stopped dead in his tracks and his fingers itched for the stake strapped to his belt, though he knew it wouldn’t be necessary. 

“ If you don’t want vampires following you around, you really shouldn’t wear vials of their blood hanging off your neck. Gives a really strong scent, dude. “

The familiar use of idioms that were long past their expiration date would’ve been much more comforting if the situation was anything other than what it was, and yet behind his mask, his lips twitched upwards into a small smile. 

“ If you don’t want to get killed by hunters, you shouldn’t approach them like an old friend. “

“ You got that right, but luckily, I’m not coming here as a friend, I’m coming as a- “

“ A best friend? “

“ You know it. “

Sal felt his eyes roll back as the creature finally stepped into view, though he looked nowhere near as dangerous as he was, Sal knew the truth.   
His skin, although tan, had grey underlying the tone, like a freshly dead corpse. There was … no other way to put it, because that’s exactly what he was. His eyes were golden, honey like orbs that seemed to possess a red tint beneath the moonlight that surrounded them. Quirked lips allowed one long fang to be seen peeking over the cliff of his soft, petal lips and his face was framed by a mess of brown hair, fringe pushed back only to aid the length, that continued on down past his shoulders and to his hips. 

Sal didn’t think he’d ever seen him in any shirt other than that old, oversized band tee, but he seemed to like it. It wasn’t like vampires couldn’t disguise themselves and shop, maybe he simply had no sense of style. Those jeans also looked like they had been around as long as the vamp had, but there was no need to bring up the other’s clothing choice at a time like this. 

“ I know, I know, I didn’t have time to brush through my hair today but there’s no reason to stare. “

Had he been staring? He didn’t even realise. He blinked his eyes slow, his own bright blue eyes pulling away from the man as he displayed his stake, freshly sharpened and in perfect condition to be rammed right through a vampire’s skull. It only made the one in his presence laugh, though, what was to be expected? 

“ No offence, Larry, but there’s not much to stare at. “

Larry towered Sal in height. This fact became awfully apparent as he sauntered his way closer, arms coming to drape around the short man’s shoulders and fingers lacing through his hair, hovering over the buckles on the prosthetic, only to drop when Sal gave a short shake of his head. Not now. It was too light out. 

“ Maybe not from where you’re standing, but my view is pretty great, could be improved a bit, though. “

The eye holes in his mask at least made the roll that received visible, so much so that Larry couldn’t help but laugh loudly. Despite the fact that Sal’s face, his real one, was often covered, the vampire seemed to always be able to read what was on his hunter’s mind, but that was no supernatural power, simply knowing your enemy. 

“ You really need to check if I’m alone before you start with this. One of these days it’s going to get you killed. “

“ Are you alone? ” 

Sal nodded, and although he was a nark, when Larry’s face lit up into a grin he felt his chest warm with love. Yes, the predator had fallen for his prey, but his prey was also cuddling up and nuzzling against him, so it was mutual enough that neither was taking advantage of the peculiar situation.

“ I can smell that, remember? “

Larry said, tapping against his nose. Sal reached up to hold his hand, giving it a squeeze, that smirk energy oozing out harder than before. 

“ And we can cover our scent, that’s why you need the vial, remember? “

The vampire simply huffed as he pulled Sal towards him in a proper hug, one which he was quick to return. They were quite the pair, Larry looking like he’d just stepped out of the Hippie movement of the 60’s ( which would be close to true, mind you ) and Sal like he’d come straight from the set of the next Castlevania movie ( a bit further from the truth. )

Speaking of, Sal felt Larry’s hands creeping to undo the belt strapped firmly around his hips, an attempt to rid the one thing he couldn’t stand, surely. Sal understood easily, taking the clove of garlic from one of the pouches and flicking it to the treeline that surrounded them, hiding what could be considered a forbidden romance from the eyes of all but god. 

“ Thanks. My nose as starting to burn. “

“ You could’ve just asked. “

“ I like to keep you on your toes. “

Larry smiled, shrugging a shoulder. Despite this, he was so awfully predictable and Sal wouldn’t have it any other way.

Keeping their fingers intertwined, Larry turned his face to the wind, sniffing a few times before he began to lead. Sal knew he was falling into a routine, their routine that both had grown accustomed to. 

Although Sal was covered in noise, red leather pants with a leather vest to boot, his button up shirt torn at the sleeves with straps of fabric flapping in the wind as they walked, he somehow remained silent aside from the crush of leaf litter beneath his boot, the complete opposite of Larry who seemed to bring noise wherever he went, whether it be his heaving sighs or heavy foot fall. They contrasted each other quite interestingly despite their preassigned roles, or at least Sal thought so. 

And his voice, his voice which was so sweet, but always so loud. 

“ Has Travis been up your ass, still? “ 

This earned a laugh from Sal, although muffled by his prosthetic, it was loud enough to make the vampire’s lips twitch up and smile, revealing his fangs now at full length. 

“ You have no idea. He wants everyone to be coming down harder on you guys, says the rise of devil worshippers in this world is going to be the end of us when the ‘rest of their spawn crawls out from hell to corrupt the remaining pure minds in humanity’ and that we ‘need to prove ourselves worthy to the lord for him to protect us from such a sinful fate and return us to our father.’ “

All Larry could possibly do was laugh. He’d heard so much about Travis’ religious garble, fortunately never in person, but Sal’s impression was just as good, he assumed. 

“ Has this guy read a book, like, ever? Vampires and demons are clearly different things. Dude needs to get a grip. “

“ Trust me, it doesn’t matter how many new recruits try to argue, he’s going to think the same. “ 

“ I don’t know if I should feel sorry for him or be offended that that’s what he thinks of us. “

Sal merely shook his head. 

“ Be thankful you don’t have to deal with him. “

Larry grinned, nodding in agreement. Travis went from insane anti-vampire preacher, to insane anti-vampire preacher, leader of the hunters when his father died. Or at least that’s what Sal said. He’d only found out about the hunting party thanks to Travis, but his decision to join was not to be confused as solidarity between him and the man who’d made his teen years hell, no, Sal had his own reasons, his own goals.Travis was merely a stepping stone for them. 

“ Who are you leading us off to tonight? “

Sal broke the quiet that had come to surround them after Larry’s laughter died down. Aside from the wind, rustling the trees and the forest life around them, it was silent, both the boys could feel their hearts pounding and pulses running. It was hard to ignore, not only were they together, but hunting was risky business.   
Being a vampire seen near a hunter was risky business.   
Their relationship was essentially, risky business on both ends. But it was a risk they were willing to take. 

Larry heaved a sigh, his nose almost seeming to twitch as he followed whatever scent he had caught to show Sal, shoulders raising up and down, slow. 

“ Not every vampire knows every other vampire. I’m taking you to the closest target, and we’re gonna see if he’s gonna work. “

“ Got it, but I thought you were Mr. Popular? “

“ Just because everyone knows me, doesn’t mean they want to know me. Remember Charlie?” 

“ Unfortunately. “ 

 

“ Case and point. “ 

The brunette man was laughing, he seemed to always have a giggle left in him even in the inappropriate moments. Sal wanted to comment on how they were taking an innocent, most likely uninvolved life, but he already knew that Larry knew it was wrong. However, with Travis in charge, if Sal didn’t bring the heads rolling then he would be out, and there was no way to pursue the hunt from home.   
All of this was merely a distraction to dissuade from something much bigger. And so far, it was working. 

“ One of these days, Larry, we’re gonna pick a fight we can’t win, you know? “

Larry’s brow perked upwards, his smile dropping for a moment. 

“ Well that was almost unnecessarily dark. I dunno, we’ve managed to make it this far. “

“ And we still haven’t found- “

“ But we will. “

Larry squeezed Sal’s hand, still holding on tight. He never really wanted to let go, so he’d savour every moment he could of their locked fingers. 

“ Until then, we just gotta like… bide out our time, yeah? “

Sal sighed. Larry was far too optimistic at the prospects of finding the red eyed man that stained his every dream. That was all they had to go off. Larry’s eyes were nowhere close in their tinted hue, these were the eyes of something far more powerful than the two of them combined. They weren’t a dull red at all, instead bright, that lit up the night and filled Sal’s head with nightmares. 

“ Yeah… “

Larry nudged his shoulder into Sal, beaming at him once more. 

“ Come on, we got some ‘demon hunting’ to do. “

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think... uwu


End file.
